


Mine

by suga_cube95



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kudos if you liked it....or not, M/M, One chapter short story, fluff fluff fluff, hope you all like my writing ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga_cube95/pseuds/suga_cube95
Summary: Changbin’s secret crush has finally been revealed to everyone and the members of stray kids love to play matchmaker.Especially with an unsuspecting Felix.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Mine

It was a normal, peaceful night at the dorm. Even thought there was much work to be done, they decided to have a nice relaxing night off. Of course, 3racha would probably try and sneak off to work later, but it’s the thought that counts. Hyunjin was sitting on the couch on the opposite side of Seungmin, who happened to be annoying the Maknae by sitting on him. Jeongin however, was unbothered. Chan and Jisung (he had to be forced) were doing dishes and Felix had gone out to God knows where right after dinner. They continued this peaceful rhythm of relaxation and silence till a loud screech cut through the hallway. Hyunjin jumped a little and turned around, slightly annoyed.

“What the hell?” 

Changbin came barreling down the hallway, laughing as he shoved chips in his mouth. Minho ran in close behind him, trying to catch the thief. Chan spared them a small glance before going back to the dishes, chuckling. 

“GIVE ME BACK MY CHIPS SEO CHANGBIN!!”  
Minho yelled, tripping over a shoe and forging on. Changbin laughed and teased him by attempting to hold the chips out of his reach.

Seungmin laughed. “Yknow you’re not tall right Hyung?”

Changbin shot him a glare and shoved more chips in his mouth. Minho sighed. He needed to use last resorts, for the sake of his precious food. Minho came up to him with a small smirk and held his hand out. 

“Give me the chips or I’m telling them.”

Changbin’s eyes widened and a faint blush dusted his cheeks. He quickly shoved the bag in his hand and then ran to the chair on one side of the couch. He had hoped that no one had heard what lee know said but his luck had run out. Hyunjin looked at Changbin with a small teasing smirk. Even Chan stopped washing dishes to come over and interrogate the poor rapper, who was currently trying to hide his reddening face in his hood.

Seungmin came infront of Changbin and asked what they were all thinking.  
“What was Minho Hyung talking about?”

Changbin felt the tips of his ears go pink, he looked desperately at Minho for help but Minho just sat in the kitchen, cheekily munching on his chips. Changbin tried shooing them away. 

“I-it’s nothing. Go away. Haven’t you ever heard of personal space?” 

Chan pouted and then gave an evil smile before plopping on the chair next to Changbin, squishing against the other side. That chair was NOT meant for more than one person but Binnie and Chan could fit because of Changbin’s small waist and demeanor. Changbin groaned and tried(and failed) to move the leader. 

“Get off me!!!” 

Chan laughed as Jeongin seemed to catch on, sitting on the other side of Changbin, almost blocking his view of the others. 

“Why are y’all so meannn?” He whined. Hyunjin laughed and ruffled the rappers hair. 

“Tough love sweetie. Now, you know very well that you won’t come out of this without telling us what Minho was talking about right? So just make this easy on yourself and tell us now.” Changbin glared at him and shook his head. 

“I told you it’s nothing! I-“

“Actually,” a voice that sounded suspiciously like Minho came from behind the chair,resting his hands on Changbin’s shoulders and cutting the flustered rapper off. “It was more than nothing.” 

The others looked at Minho with anticipation as he grinned. 

“It’s because Changbin has a crush on someone.”  
Changbin buried his face in his hands as he blushed more,silently cursing Minho. Jisung clapped and grinned while the others bombarded him with questions. 

“Who is he?”

“Have we met him?” 

“Is he nice?”

“How long have you known him?”

Changbin gave them a look. “How rood to assume I was gay.”

There was a beat of silence. 

“I mean, I am of course but still rood.” 

Chan grinned and got off of Changbin, ruffling his hair some more. 

“I have a feeling I know who it is~”

Changbin blushed more and pulled his hood over his head. Minho chuckled at the scene he had created. Jeongin too, got off of him and squinted at him as if trying to read his thoughts. Seungmin gave him puppy eyes. 

“Please tell us hyunggggg!”

Changbin let out a defeated sigh and looked at them. 

“Will you leave me alone if I do?” 

They all nodded and he blushed more, making his cheeks and ears completely red, dusting his nose with a light shade of pink. There was silence and then he said something, barely above a whisper.

“Lee Felix.” 

They all broke into shouts of joy. Changbin hung his head in embarrassment as they teased him endlessly. 

“I always knew you were a softie.” Jisung said with his signature squirrel-like smile. Minho bent down and whispered in his ear. 

“Don’t touch my chips again.” 

Chan bent down, smiling at the rapper while he lifted his head up slightly. 

“You look adorable when you’re flustered Binnie.” Leaving Changbin even more embarrassed as he swatted his hand away. Jeongin shushed them all.

“Yes Hyung is cute and teasing him is fun BUTTTTT..... how are we going to complete the ship?” 

They all fell silent trying to think of a plan. Changbin glared at all of them. 

“You’re NOT medaling in my love life.” He said with a growl, then immediately regretted it. Hyunjin cooed. 

“Awwwe you think of Felix in your love life?” Of course, they already knew this, but it was fun seeing Changbin trying to justify his actions. Seungmin’s eyes widened.

“What if we asked Felix Hyung if he liked Changbin Hyung so Binnie will feel more comfortable confessing to him!” They all nodded in agreement while Changbin’s blush deepened. 

“I am NOT confessing to Felix! How would I even do that?! Walk up to him and be like, ‘Felix I have a crush on you’ like some 7th grader?!”

Lee Know nodded. “Pretty much.” 

Changbin sighed and put his face in his hands.  
“Just....just leave it alone. I highly doubt Felix would like someone like me anyway.”

Chan frowned. He didn’t sound embarrassed he just sounded....sad. Chan tipped his head upward and looked into his eyes. 

“Are you kidding?? You must be blind then. Felix practically worships the ground you walk on. Remember the jenga game? How could you not see that he obviously likes you!?” 

Changbin blushed, recalling the day when Felix has made him kiss his cheek as punishment. The rapper gave Chan a small smile. Minho smiled at Changbin, patting his head gently. 

“Aish. Yea how could Felix not when you’re this cute?” Jisung elbowed him (definitely not jealous at all) and Minho laughed and Changbin blushed more. 

“Shut up unless you have a death wish.” He growled. The threat of homicide seemed to go unnoticed as they laughed good naturedly. They were going to plan further but just then the door jiggled, keys turning to unlock it.

Felix walked in a set his bag down, giving everyone a weird look. 

“Why are you all gathered around a blushing Changbinnie Hyung?” Changbin’s blushed more at the nickname, something only Felix really used. Minho smirked at him. 

“Just teasing Changbin, Yknow, the usual.” Felix laughed and nodded, fluffing the rappers hair. Changbin threw his hands in the air. 

“Do I have a sign on me that says, ‘please come fluff my hair’ or what?!”

Felix giggled (the world has been blessed) and fluffed his hair, AGAIN. 

“Teasing binnie is fun but I’m tired. I’m going to go to bed ok?” He walked off to his room without an answer. Changbin stared at him longingly until the younger shut the door. Changbin blushed more, realizing that the others were smirking at him.

“W-what?” 

Hyunjin snorted. “You’re so obviously whipped for Felix.” Changbin threw a pillow at him.

“Shut up.”

~the next day~ 

After dance practice, Felix and Chan had a couple hour break in between so they went to their favorite boba shop. After they sat down and ordered, they were talking about random stuff because that’s what the Aussie line does, they talk about nonsense. Chan suddenly remembered his mission. 

“So Felix....I had been meaning to ask you a question.” 

Felix sipped his boba (which had come sometime when they were talking about video games) and nodded. 

“Fire away.”

Chan smirked. 

“Sooo I heard somewhere that Felix might have a secret crush on someone~?”

Felix blushed and looked out the window. “N-no why would you t-think that?” 

“Because you’re blushing and stuttering.” Felix felt the tips of his ears go red and he sighed. 

“Alright yes fine. I might have a small crush on ch-......someone.” Chan laughed and sipped his boba. 

“Please, I know you’re whipped for Changbin don’t even try.” 

Felix buried his face in his hands, blushing more.  
“Is it that obvious....?” He whined.

Chan’s eyes lit up. He was right! The ship will sail~. Chan smiled. 

“It’s ok Lix. I have a feeling that ‘Changbinnie~’ might like you too.” He said with a wink. Felix blushed more. 

“Oh q-quit teasing me!” He whined, looking out the window again, smiling slightly, recalling his memories with Changbin. Chan chuckled. 

“You should tell him!” 

Felix’s eyes widened and he blushed more, shaking his head. “What no way! What if he rejects me?! What if I damage our relationship beyond repair...?” Felix exclaimed, looking at the ground.

Chan sighed and then came up with an idea.  
“Hey remember yesterday when you came home and binnie was all flustered?” 

Felix rolled his eyes with a smile. “Yes of course.” He lowered his voice. “He looked adorable.”

Chan grinned and pretended he didn’t hear that. “Hmm? What did you say?”

Felix blushed and made a small sound at the back of his throat.

“N-nothing!” He squeaked. “Go on.”

“Well he was flustered because we were teasing him about you.” He said simply, leaning backward. Felix gaped at him, feeling his cheek heating up. 

“R-really?”

Chan smiled and nodded. “Yes really. We have our suspicions that he has a crush on someone specific~” He said with a smirk. Felix blushed more. 

“Do you really think so....?” He asked. Chan laughed and nodded. 

“Of course Felix. Who wouldn’t?”

Felix smiled and blushed, clearing his throat and talking about nonsense again. 

It had been almost a week since the other members had found out about Changbin’s “little secret”. Changbin has been avoiding Felix like the plague ever since then, trying to work up the courage to ask him out. Chan had come back and reported to Minho about everything that had happened. When Changbin heard he came back, he went to the other members to see what Felix has said but they refused to tell him, insisting that he needed to do it with or without knowing. The poor rapper had been a nervous wreck ever since, debating what he should do with himself. He finally rested on letting fate decide. 

And decide it did. 

Close to two weeks after, Changbin had close to forgotten about the whole thing, insisting to himself that work was more important. Fate worked in strange ways for most cases, Changbin wasn’t any different. 

Changbin sat next to Hyunjin, laughing and joking durning their 5 minute water break in the practice room. Hyunjin was discussing their tour plans when a certain Felix walked into the practice room, in deep conversation with Chan. Hyunjin looked up and locked eyes with Chan for a few seconds before turning to Changbin. 

“Hey I’m going to.....go get us some coffee. Be right back!” He exclaimed, giving Changbin no time to protest as he scurried out of the room, stealing Chan from Felix and shutting the door behind him.

Awkward silence filled the room for a while before Changbin cleared his throat, a faint blush on his cheeks. 

“H-hello Felixie. Long time no see.”

Felix gave him a lopsided smile and set his bag down, walking over and giving the startle rapper a hug before pulling away from him and pouting.  
“You haven’t talked to me in forever Hyung! What’s up with that?” 

Changbin nervously fiddled with a loose string on his shirt. “A-ah nothing lixie. Just a lot on my mind.” 

Felix frowned, knowing something else was up but he let it drop, smiling at his Hyung. 

“Well we’re here now so let’s dance!” He exclaimed, pulling Changbin up with his usual cheerful attitude. Changbin smiled at him and nodded. 

A few hours later, the two dancers were exhausted, having danced for hours on end and laughed at the stupid jokes Felix had to make. They were sitting contently in each other’s presence, both drinking water and checking their phone. Hyunjin and Chan still hadn’t come back from their “coffee run” but Changbin didn’t care. He might even thank them later. He suddenly got a text from Hyunjin. 

🦙: dude you need to hurry up and tell him! Me and Jisung have been using our old dance studio for hours and it’s starting to smell. 

Changbin sighed and blushed slightly, biting his lip and shooting a text back at him. 

🐰 🐷: alright alright calm down. I’m getting there ok?

🦙: 👍 

Changbin ran his hand through his hair and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. He turned around to face Felix, who looked up at him with a smile. 

“Anything wrong Hyung?” He asked, putting his phone down. Changbin shook his head and smiled, pulling Felix over to sit in his lap. Felix blushed slightly but acted as if nothing happened. Changbin smiles and hugged Felix tighter. A small giggle erupted from the younger. Felix squirmed and pulled himself away from the latter. Changbin smirked. 

“What’s wrong Felixie?” He asked. Felix blushed at the nickname. 

“N-nothing Hyung.” 

Changbin whined. “Oh cmon I know it’s something! You can tell me!” 

Felix sighed and looked away from Changbin, blush rising.

“I-Im a little ticklish.” The younger muttered, looking to see Changbin smirking. 

“Oh really?” He asked, creeping toward Felix. The younger held his hands up in defense. 

“Changbin dont you dare!” But the rapper didn’t listen, pouncing on Felix and tickling the poor boy in any place he could reach. Felix was soon in hysterics, begging Changbin to stop. The rapper laughed and finally let up. Felix used this opening to attack the older’s sides, flipping him over and straddling his waist. Changbin fought to hold back laughter but soon broke down into bubbly giggles. Changbin used a burst of strength to flip over back on top of Felix, using too much force and putting his hands on either side of the youngers head to stop their faces from colliding. 

They both stared at each other, still slightly smiling and breathing heavily. Changbin took a deep breath. 

“Don’t hate me.” Changbin whispered.

“Hyung what-“ Changbin didn’t give time for him to finish, for he had lowered his head down and kissed the younger. Felix took a few seconds to process it before wrapping his arms around Changbin and passionately kissing him back. The older’s lips were as soft as they looked, moving slowly against Felix’s. They separated and sat up, panting slightly. Felix’s hair was mused up and his lips were red but he was grinning like a mad man. Changbin gave him a smile of his own, not looking much better. Changbin blushed slightly. 

“Y-you liked me?” He squeaked, not meeting Felix’s eyes. Felix chuckled and cupped the rappers face, bringing him to eye level. 

“Of course binnie. I fell in love with you from the day we met.” 

Changbin smiled. 

“Does this mean we’re dating?”

“Absolutely.” 

Changbin smiled and put his arms around Felix.  
“Do you mind if I kiss you again?” 

Felix grinned and leaned forward, meeting Changbin halfway. 

Felix and Changbin came back to the dorm, looking considerably happier and holding hands. Minho smirked. 

“I see you two talked~”

Changbin blushed and muttered, “You could say that.” 

Felix laughed and kissed his new boyfriends cheek. Changbin blushed and pushed him away, still holding his hand. Chan wiped a tear from his eye.

“Y’all are so cute together.” 

Changbin blushed more and Felix smiled, hugging Changbin tightly. 

Felix leaned his face next to Changbin’s ear whispering, “Mine~” 

Changbin blushed more but smiled, holding his boyfriend tightly. 

This was a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil short fanfic I had written a while ago in between chapters for my other fanfic
> 
> Which y’all should totally read 👉🏼👈🏼


End file.
